nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ian Streeter
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nicki Minaj Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blazin page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) RE: Fast Lane Sorry about that, I was trying to delete the page, but it wasn't working out. You see, the artwork was fanmade, the idea of that SONG is fanmade, and the article was just like 'oh, btw it's not real' so sorry about that. But the page should be disposed of. Thanks for telling me! :D Stupidhoe 21:11, March 30, 2012 (UTC) i know but the song doesnt exist anyway and im really srry it says u hav 2 ask an admin 2 change the pge name :( i guess an admin has 2 delete it too.... r u the admin? Problems with an user Hello Ian Streeter! I don't know if you're an admin or know someone but there is a problem with User:Hit25. He recently upload this image (search the file history of the image): rated +18 I hope you know what to do because I can't ban this user neither delete the image. VaVaVoom 18:49, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Let's get it crackin' like a bad back! Hello! I am Mhavril39, the administrator here, and I have heard very good things about your work on this wiki. You have been invited to discuss the future of our wiki here. Hope to see your input :) M. H. Avril 07:48, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :I have deleted the pages you requested of me. I hope to see you in the forum discussion! M. H. Avril 15:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for your interest in becoming an admin. Based on what I've seen, you're on the right track. There are steps in-between user and administrator, and you will likely be promoted soon. Hope to see you in the forum discussion! M. H. Avril 01:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure! I'll help you with the template. Just give me some hours :-) Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 16:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC) RE: Barbie World It's not official and it wasn't released by her. Sure, it was "real," but there are literally hundreds of unofficial mixtapes for big celebrity rappers such as her. Check this page out for instance: http://www.livemixtapes.com/artists/Nicki_Minaj . All these save a few are fan made, but there certainly isn't a reason to put them all here just because they are Nicki songs—they're essentially playlists with all Nicki songs from random people. Only original and authentic releases from Nicki are significant to the wiki M. H. Avril 18:03, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ¡Es que hablo español! :D I'm from Guatemala, a country from latinamerica. So my natal language is the spanish and I learn english (still learning :P) in my school so I barely know english :) Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 22:29, May 9, 2012 (UTC) hahaha don't worry! I still use the Google Translator to be sure of what I write is correct :) So cool you speak greek!! :D I also speak italian, Saluti! (πλάκα κάνω) RE: Username I've looked into it and unfortunately I cannot. I am going to look into getting bureaucrat rights for this wiki since there i am the only active admin. I'll get back to you! M. H. Avril 09:44, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! hey ian, I wrote in your blog, so check this motherfucker out I also want to tell you that isn't a good idea to copy and paste all the information that wikipedia has. Just copy the first paragraph and write the collaborations that the artist has with Ms. Minaj (if the artist has it) I'm gonna correct that pages for you, ok? thx! :D -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Ian. Do you know when the video for RBMS will be released? Just wondering. Iaaan :D!!!! HEEEEY I'M REALLY MAD, MAD I TOLD YOU MAD IAN!!! naaa, I'm not mad. Just wondering, do you think that is necessary all that information in the Jay Sean article? -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:29, May 19, 2012 (UTC) hahaha naaa i don't get mad that easy xD ok, i'll keep jay sean article, I'm just gonna erase some red links, ok? OMG!!! it was so hard!!!! i decided for I Am Your Leader cuz is my favorite rap song of the album :) Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) If u don't mind... I change the image of the slider and put it in second place. First because we all know that cover so putting another one is kind of "innovator". And second because we're in the "Roman Reloaded Era" so I think that PF:RR has more relevance now. Hope u don't mind! :) -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 01:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Stupid Ho(e) Both "ho" and "hoe" are in the dictionary, with "ho" defined as the exclamation (think Santa Claus) and "hoe" defined as the gardening tool. "Ho(e)" as an abbreviated form of whore does not appear in the dictionary at all, and it isn't a "real" word under that definition. Therefore, I've been changing it to "hoe" since there is no universally accepted spelling, so I assumed that the way she spelled it in the title would be correct for our article. M. H. Avril 15:26, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Red links When you copy and paste something of Wikipedia (Roman in Moscow) please remove the red links to make the article look better. Thanks Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 21:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Well... It's not only you. Many users do that and is really annoying to be removing the red links. Sorry about my words. I get mad because I close the windows by mistake and I had already deleted the red links. -- Come and get this VA VA VOOM VOOM! 00:53, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! It's hard but the Riripedia is getting better :3 And Ian, no matter what Mhavril, the World, Nicki or I said: you're a productive user!!! :) Thanks! Thanks so much for your kind words, I really appreciate it! :) M. H. Avril 17:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :I am glad you think so. Thanks for being a great editor and a very friendly user! M. H. Avril 03:21, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Name change I was looking into changing your username as you requested before, I don't think it is through me at all. I hope this helps you: http://nickiminaj.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/rename-account M. H. Avril 04:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC)